


As beautiful as the Moon

by Mimicchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel!Woojin - Freeform, Archangel!Changbin, But he wants Jisung, Demon!Seungmin, Dom/sub Undertones, Elf!Hyunjin, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Jisung is clumsy, Kitsune!Jeongin, M/M, Mage!Jisung, Minho doesn't know how to love, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Siren!Felix, Vampire!Chan - Freeform, aka Minho calls Jisung Princess, jisung is a brat, witch!minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicchi/pseuds/Mimicchi
Summary: The young mage Jisung is sent to Meraki to visit the witch Lee Know who is said to have a cure for his sick mother. Yet what fate awaits him there is not what he expected; instead of an old grumpy witch he gets greeted by a beautiful, young looking man, who lets him know that the price for his mothers cure isn't what Jisung has ever wished for...





	As beautiful as the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this is the AO3 version of a work with the same title I have posted on Stray Kids Amino - On there explicit stuff ain't allowed so I made two versions, a fluffy one there and this one here. So if this is familiar to you, yes this was written by Mirin from the awkward authors on SKA, it's me :D Hope you'll like this much more explicit and dirty version of my 300 days special minsung :')

_'He is as beautiful as the moon'_ , was what Jisung thought when he first met the ethereal witch of Meraki. Lee Minho, also known as the most powerful witch Lee Know, knew everything. Having literal infinite knowledge and power, Minho was the first one people would go to if they desired to know their future or to have the witch cure their by doctors labeled as incurable illness. Yet there was one thing Minho never knew. He could cast spells to make people fall in love, he could fix broken hearts, change soulmates strings of fate, but he didn't know how to love. It sounded ridiculous, right? But well that was what everyone who knew about this thought when they first found out.

There were plenty of people who tried to make their way into the witch's heart, yet not a single of them ever succeeded. Minho never let anyone near his heart, it was as if it was in a cage nobody had the key to, not even Minho himself did. Every year people of the most different species, like vampires, fairies, elves, werewolves and even yōkai would make their way to the city of witchcraft and sanctification, Meraki, just to pay Minho a visit. They adored the witch, brought him presents from their hometowns and even worshipped him.

One day it also drew the young mage Han Jisung towards Meraki. His mother, a famous mage from the town of magic and destruction, Metanoia, had gotten sick out of a sudden, so she sent her son to Meraki to get a specific cure only Minho had in the seemingly endless catacombs of Meraki. Jisung had never left his hometown before, always staying in the shadow of his mother. Only the fewest knew about the existence of the young mage, and those who knew didn't really care about the boy. If people came to the Han house, then only to see his mother, an overpowering woman who literally breathed destruction.

At first Jisung was terrified when he encountered the crowds of creatures that were in Meraki, especially near the huge Meraki castle. He had only seen people that weren't his parents or maids through the glass door that led to his mothers office, it startled the young mage to his edges when a kitsune pushed past him to get a closer look at the Meraki castle. It was a beautiful building, tall and mysterious. He could understand that people wanted to have a closer look at the facade of the castle, yet what that kitsune did made Jisung run into the next dark alley he could find.

Darkness was something Jisung loved, it made him feel secure, just as if his mother was holding him in her arms. The woman could destroy whole towns with the blink of an eye, the aura of death always surrounding her like a huge shadow, yet she could never harm her son who grew to love her darkness as if it was a part of him. Jisung loved the darkness, yet what he loved even more was the moon. Despite having the dark aura of death Jisungs mother had pearlwhite hair, shining brightly like the moon in a cloudless night. Whenever the young mage eavesdropped on the conversations of his mother and her clients, they would compare her to a dark night. That was why Jisung loved nights. He loved nothing as much as he loved his mother, the night that protected him for the eighteen centuries he had lived in the depth of the Han house.

What had frightened Jisung the most was when his mother told him that she had gotten sick. Yet it scared him even more when he ran into a vampire in that dark alley he had found comfort in. Dark red liquid was running down the pale creatures lips and chin, it looked at him with coldly glowing red eyes, a completely limp yōkai dangling in the vampires firm grip. A scream escaped Jisungs lips, tears filling his widened doe eyes. He knew incurably sick people often visited his mother if they desired a final end to their suffering, yet he had never witnessed someone die right infront of him and not even in his darkest dreams he could've ever imagined to witness a coldblooded murder.

The second thing Jisung did after screaming was turning around and running for his life. He didn't come far, clumsily tripping over his own feet before he could leave the alley. Another scream escaped his lips, this time it was a pained scream, pained from feeling how the concrete ripped the skin of his knees away and how it damaged the bones of his kneepads. A warm liquid began to form a puddle around his knees, the pain quickly spreading through the mages legs. Jisung felt how his head was pushed to the ground before everything around him blacked out, even the burning pain in his legs disappearing.

When Jisung woke up again he was greeted by a gorgeous man.  
_'He is as beautiful as the moon'_ , Jisung thought dreamily as he studied the facial features of the male infront of him.  
"You're awake. How are your legs dear? Do you feel any pain in them?" The male spoke, his voice as gentle as a feather that peacefully glided to the ground.  
"What is with my legs? What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" The mage literally bombarded the man with questions, only to recieve a small kitten-like smile.  
"You ran into one of my best friends, Christopher, who was out to quench his thirst. You were quite disrespectful, screaming alarmingly even though he hates it when others watch him drink blood, so when you clumsy little thing tried to escape and tripped over your own feet he stepped onto your head and knocked you unconscious. You have the face of your mother, that was why Chris decided to bring you here when he recognized you to be the heir of the house Han of Metanoia. You broke your kneepads with your clumsy fall to the ground, but I've already done what I could to heal them. You may stay here for a while because your legs are too weak at the moment." The man chuckled lightly, sitting down on the edge of the bed the mage was laying on.

"O-Oh...Thank you, I guess...But again, who are you?" The blonde mage asked quietly, doe eyes watching the curly haired brunette curiously.  
"Don't you recognize me? I'm Lee Know, the witch of Meraki." The witch spoke with a quite surprised tone.  
"W-What?! Y-You're the witch mom sent me to? Oh my god I'm so sorry I must have caused you so much unnecessary trouble!" Jisung shouted, hiding his face behind his hands.  
"Trouble? The one who caused trouble was Chris not you. Your reaction was only natural considering that it was said that the heir of the Han house has never ever left his home before. Your mother contacted me right after you've left your home, you're here to get a cure for her illness, right? I'm sorry princess but I can't give you the cure yet." He spoke softly, pulling the younger males hands away from his face.  
"Yah don't call me princess, I'm a boy! And why can't you give me the cure for my mom?" The mage whined, a pout forming on his plump lips.

"Well, there is a problem. The cure for your mother isn't completed. There's something missing I don't know how to get." The witch confessed, staring to the side.  
"You what? Lee Know aren't you known for being able to cure everything? My mom might die, why don't you have the completed cure!? For what did I leave the house I didn't dare to move a foot out for the 18 centuries I already exist, for what did I get the shock of my life and was terrified for if you don't have the cure?" The blonde mage shouted, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
"Look, even I am not almighty. I'm sorry you had to go through so much only to get harshly injured and be completely disappointed by the truth. But I just really can't finish your mothers cure. It requires love and I'm unable to feel that emotion ever since my birth. My own parents died early so I never learned how to love. I don't understand why people love a heartless witch like me this much." The brunette said quietly, leaning down to wipe the tears away from the younger males face.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that Lee Know. But I really need this cure, I can't let my mother die just because a witch is too stupid to love. Do I have to burn you alive that your heart melts or what does it require for you to be able to love?" Jisung asked, eyes glistening desperately.  
"I guess your mother didn't send you here for nothing so it's up to you to make me be able to love if you really want the cure. Make me fall in love princess, then I can complete the cure for your mother." The witch said, placing one hand underneath the mages chin.  
"D-Don't call me princess, my name is Jisung." The blonde whispered, pulling the hand of the older male away from his chin.  
"What a beautiful name for a cutie like you. And? What are you gonna do Jisungie? Stay til you can walk again and then leave or will you make me fall for someone that I can finish that cure for your mother?" He asked teasingly, hovering over the younger male with a smirk.  
"I just have to make you fall for someone? It can be anyone, am I right?" Jisung asked quietly, staring up at the witch that was practically sitting on top of the young mage.

"Yeah it can be anyone. I just need to be able to love, that's all." The brunette smirked smugly, leaning down until his forehead rested on the short mages forehead.  
"Lee Know please get off of me you're too close... So I could make you fall for that Chris guy and you'd be able to finish the cure for my mom, right?" Jisung asked, placing his hands on the witch's chest.  
"First, you can call me Minho, it's more comfortable for me to be called by my real name by someone who's gonna stay with me for some time. And well you could but that wouldn't be recommendable because Chris is married to an angel named Woojin already. They have even adoped themselves a son, a cute kitsune with the name Jeongin." He chuckled, sitting up again.  
"Do you have other friends than that Chris dude I could make you fall for?" Jisung asked, staring at the male who was shifting around on his lap, probably to find a comfortable position to sit in.

"I do have other friends, an Archangel named Changbin who is engaged with another of my friends, a Siren named Felix, then a Demon named Seungmin who is dating my friend Hyunjin, an Elf. So yeah basically all my friends are already taken." Minho chuckled, pulling the mage up by his upper arms that he was sitting upright.  
"You're complicated Minho...Would you fall for a random person I pick out?" The mage asked, eyes glistening hopefully.  
"Nope. Jisung are you really this stupid? You lived 18 centuries in the shadow of your mother, had no friends and not even a crush or something. Why do you think would your mother send you to a witch that's unable to love and is supposed to be able to love in order to make a cure for your beloved mother? She literally send you here to live your life and experience love on your own by making me fall for you." The witch explained, loosely twining his legs around the mages waist.

"Wait what? Are you serious Minho? I don't even know how a friendship works, how am I supposed to make you fall for me when you don't even know what love is? Hell I wouldn't even date you in my biggest nightmare, get off of me!" Jisung screeched, his arms starting to shake.  
"Do you want to let your mother die?" Minho asked with a dark gaze. The mage swallowed and shook his head slightly.  
"There you see. You don't want her to die so be a good son and make me fall for you that you can in the end go home with the cure and a boyfriend." The witch smirked, cupping the squishy cheeks of the mage.  
"I don't want a boyfriend, I came here for a cure and not date a heartless witch!" Jisung spat out, slapping the hands of the witch away.  
"Well but you have no other choice princess. Your mother might die if you don't bring her the cure soon so you rather get your shit right and try to make me fall in love with you." The brunette grinned, staring deeply into the doe eyes of the mage.  
"First, don't call me princess, second, get off of my damn lap and third give me a day to deal with my situation!" Jisung shouted, pushing the witch away from his lap.  
"Guess that's only fair. I'll go now, sleep well Jisungie baby." The witch winked before quickly escaping from the room.

The next morning Jisung woke up to a harsh pain in his knees, tears filling up his eyes as the pain began to spread through both of his legs.  
"Good morning Princess. What do you want for breakf- Jisung are you crying?" The witch asked quietly, the enthusiastic expression with which he had entered the room completely disappearing from his face.  
"Minho my legs, they hurt!" The mage whimpered, his whole body shaking visibly. Minho let out a quiet sigh, approaching the younger male carefully.  
"Let me take a look at it." The witch whispered gently, pulling the younger males blanket away that his in huge bandages wrapped knees were exposed. He carefully took a few compresses and new bandages from the nightstand, quickly exchanging the almost completely by deep red liquid soaked bandages with the new ones.  
"I only fixed your bones Jisung, the big scratches need to heal on their own. Do you want something specific for breakfast? You need the food for your recovery." Minho said after a while, hands gently caressing the sides of the mages bandaged knees.

"So you're telling me you healed my bones but were too lazy to heal my scratched knees as well? I want nougat filled crossiants." Jisung pouted, crossing his arms infront of his chest.  
"As you wish princess, you'll get nougat filled crossiants~" The witch singsonged, flouncing out of the room.  
"Hey what about my question!?" The mage screamed, not recieving an answer. He groaned in annoyance, closing his eyes.  
"I'm back Sungie." Minho giggled as he entered the room with a silvertray in his hands. On said tray were a plate with the promised crossiants, a glass water and a smaller plate with what Jisung assumed were painkillers.  
"What is that on the mini plate?" He asked carefully, cocking his head to the side questioningly.  
"Painkillers. I assumed you'd need them to sooth the pain in your knees a bit." The witch chuckled, placing the tray on the mages thighs.  
"Want me to stay here with you while you eat or does my princess want to eat alone?" He asked with a way to sweet giggle.  
"If you stop calling me princess then you can stay here." Jisung said with a pout, glaring at the older male.

"Your wish is my command Jisung." Minho laughed, pulling up a chair to sit on next to the blondes bed.  
"Are you still determined that it's a good idea for you to fall in love with me just to be able to finish a cure for my mom?" The mage asked quietly before picking up a crossiant, taking a bite of the sweet treat.  
"You're cute and handsome so why not? I'm tired of not being able to love, and if it's for mrs. Han then I'm definitely taking this chance. Dating the son of the woman I owe my whole success and popularity sounds great honestly." Minho answered, a wide grin placed on his face.  
"Why do you owe my mother your popularity?" The shorter of the two asked with a gasp, almost choking on the crossiant he was eating.  
"You know, people go to your mother if they can't take their suffering any longer. So she one day recommended them to rather come to me and seek a cure instead of ending their suffering the way your mother did it. If it wasn't for her I'd be still on the street living off of the leftovers from that one bakery." He chuckled softly, a smile adorning his beautiful face.

"Oh I didn't know that..." Jisung muttered quietly, lowering his head a bit.  
"Your mother is a kind woman, I can't just let the magician I owe my life die. Also, just as I said you're cute and handsome so dating you seems perfectly. Basically a winwin situation for all of us. I finally get to date, will no longer get teased by my friends for still being single after twenty centuries and you will get the cure for your mother and a boyfriend who is both talented and pretty." The witch sassed, playfully crossing his legs as he spoke.  
"You're pretty confident huh? What are you doing then if I don't want to date you? I want that cure for my mom and not a boyfriend!" The mage pouted, his gaze wandering over from the witches legs to his face.  
"If you don't want your mother to die then you've got to date me Sungie, you know that already. Also, little squirrel, I've already seen the way you look at me. I can tell that your mind went fully gay for me already, don't be so shy and show a bit more confidence, you can't be not whipped for me, that's not possible!" The witch gasped, a pout forming on his soft lips.

"Minho not everyone can be whipped for you, accept the truth you selfish witch." Jisung said with a quite angry looking expression, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Jisung do you want that cure for your mother or not?" The witch asked, his gaze suddenly cold and piercing.  
"Yes I want that cure. I just have to make you fall for me, right?" He asked, lips trembling a bit.  
"Oh so you're taking the challenge? Great, you have two days left to do so princess, I'm curious about what you're gonna do." Minho smirked, his cold gaze changing into a mischievous, playful one. The younger male only raised his eyebrows with a smirk, continuing to eat.  
_'All I need to do is make him fall for me, returning his feelings isn't required...Alright, let's do this'_ , Jisung thought, stuffing the remaining half of the crossiant into his mouth.  
"You look like a squirrel while you eat." Minho chuckled softly, oblivious to the plans said squirrel just made.

"The maids at my home have told me often enough." The mage replied, quickly taking a painkiller.  
"I bet the others will be surprised when I come up to them telling them that I'm leaving this place to meet the mother of my cute boyfriend again." Minho giggled dreamily, his eyes having a dreamy haze in them.  
"I guess they will be surprised..." Jisung said, biting his bottom lip quickly.  
_'He seems so excited that I almost feel bad again...'_ , The mage thought, advoiding any eye contact with the older male.  
"You don't really sound happy with that." Minho noticed, placing one hand underneath the mages chin.  
"Not really, it's alright. I'm just a little lost in thoughts, don't worry." Jisung smiled forcefully, one hand clutching the bedsheet underneath him tightly.  
"Alright, I'm gonna bring the tray back into the kitchen, I'll be right back." The witch said, quickly rushing out of the room with the silvertray.  
_'I'm not gonna date you in the first place Minho, why are you this naive?'_ , Jisung sighed, pulling his blanket over his legs.

"I'm back Jisungie!" Minho giggled, sitting down on the chair again.  
"Yeah I see that you're back. Don't you have any work to do?" The mage asked quietly.  
"No I don't, I'm officially on hiatus since you're here. I'm all yours right now." The witch giggled again. Jisung swallowed, letting himself fall back onto the bed.  
"But what about your job? Doesn't it affect your reputation if you suddenly go on hiatus just because of some mage? What about all the desperate people who need your help?" The shorter male asked, nervously biting his bottom lip.  
"Aww you're worried about me, how cute. Don't worry they will understand that I'm busy, I can't be out there helping people all the time. I'm taking care of my future boyfriend right now after all." The brunette chuckled, placing one hand on the blondes soft hair to ruffle it gently.

"I'm rather scared of people hating me for being in the center of your attention." Jisung sighed deeply, trying his best not to slap the witches hand away.  
"I'm gonna protect you then. Nobody is gonna harm you, I'm letting nobody near you." Minho said immediately, his hand fondly caressing the mages hair.  
"I-I don't need you to protect me, I'm not weak!" The blonde pouted, slapping the older males hand away.  
"You can't move properly with the current condition of your knees, technically you're really weak right now. Don't say something wrong if you don't want to end up without the cure for your mother in an alley where you're exposed to the public, unable to move." The witch said coldly, staring at the mage with a dangerous glare. Said mage grabbed the brunettes collar, pulling him down until his lips were slightly touching the witch's ear.  
"You should be the one being careful, if you threaten me like this I might change my mind and not stay with you in the end. _I know that you want me._ " Jisung whispered the last sentence, smiling innocently as he let go of the older male.

"You're a brat Jisung...But I like that. You know how to play this game and I'm all in for it." Minho smirked, biting his bottom lip as he watched the younger male smile oh so innocently.  
"Come here Minho." The younger said, shifting a little bit that there was space next to him.  
"For what?" The witch asked, his gaze quite confused.  
"To cuddle. Affection is one of the most important things when it comes to love, no matter if it's just showing the love you have for a parent, a friend or if it's showing your lover how much they mean towards you. It's the best to have someone who holds you in their arms protectively, who shows you that you're important to them, that you're loved." The mage answered. Just a moment later he had the witch curled up next to him like a kitten, it made his heart ache a bit.  
"How do you know so much about love when you've never left your house for eighteen centuries?" The brunette asked, placing his head on the younger males chest.

"I love reading books. A-and well my mom has many books about love in her library, I read them all." Jisung chuckled nervously, feeling his muscles tense up as the older male rested his head right on his heart.  
"So you've learned from books? That's cute. You're warm Sungie..." The witch whispered, closing his eyes after a while. Jisung could feel his cheeks heat up at the sight of the peacefully resting witch, his long eyelashes catching the mages attention quickly.  
"D-Don't fall asleep on my chest." He whispered, feeling how his heartbeat got faster with every passing second.  
"But it's so comfortable to lay on your chest and listen to your heartbeat, I wish I could do that forever..." The witch mumbled quietly, a small pout forming on his lips.  
"F-Fine then sleep on my chest, I already can't move a lot so it shouldn't be too dramatic to have you disabling me from moving completely." Jisung said defeated, placing one hand in the soft brown hair of the witch. It didn't take long until both males were asleep, snuggled up against each other peacefully.

When the mage woke up again the room was pitch black, but he could feel something warm on his chest, knowing immediately that it was the merakian witch peacefully sleeping on his chest. Jisung silently thanked the heavens that the room was too dark for anyone to see the soft pink colour on his cheeks, gently moving the hand that was tangled in the older males hair a bit. Not wanting to wake the brunette he just watched him sleep, feeling how his own heartbeat increased with every second he spent staring at the angelic male.  
_'He's so beautiful, maybe I should give him a chance... N-No I can't, Jisung don't fall for him!'_ , The mage thought as he caught himself staring at the older male a bit too fondly.  
"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." The witch joked with a quite raspy voice, scaring the younger male to his edges.

"Y-You're awake!?" Jisung screamed, his eyes wide in shock.  
"Yeah since probably a minute. Your heartbeat was so fast suddenly that it woke me up. It's ten pm, we slept during the day hours." Minho said with a soft chuckle, sitting up quickly.  
"Was my chest that comfortable that you slept so long?" The mage asked quietly, biting his bottom lip a bit.  
"Yeah it was comfortable, it really was. I think you're doing well with teaching me how to love, I felt my heart beat go a little faster while we cuddled with each other." The older male giggled, gently taking one of Jisungs hands into his ones.  
"How did you know that it means that you're falling in love with someone when their heartbeat gets faster?" The blonde asked quietly.  
"Before Chris and Woojin got married, long before that, when they were like lovesick puppies that just had started dating, Chris used to have sleepovers at my place quite often. And he always squealed around about how fast his heart would beat whenever Woojin surprised him with a bouquet of roses, hugged him or said something cheesy. I guess I kinda just remembered that when hearing your heart beat so fast. Chris has little to no time for me since he and Woojin adopted little Jeongin, the kid keeps them busy all the time, it's a little sad. I've known him for a long time, Chris is like a big brother to me." Minho answered with a smile, his gaze all softened.

"That's cute... You seem to adore him a lot." Jisung whispered, watching the older male carefully.  
"You sound jealous Sungie... Just as I said he's like a big brother to me. Chris took care of me in an almost parental way, I'm glad to have a best friend like him who was always there for me. But don't worry, he never made me feel this way. Can you feel this Jisung? That's all because of you." The brunette chuckled, gently placing the mages hand on his own chest.  
"It's beating fast..." He noticed, tilting his head to the side questioningly.  
"You're making me fall for you Sungie, this is what you've done to me. It's all beating fast thanks to you!" Minho laughed, pulling the boys hand firmer against his chest.  
_'If he only knew that it's beating faster the more I want him since the very beginning'_ , The witch thought, smiling fondly at the short mage.  
"So I'm succeeding at making you able to love?" The blonde asked with wide eyes. Minho only nodded, chuckling softly.

"Usually people need weeks, months or years of knowing each other before they fall for each other...You're weird Minho, nobody would fall in love with someone this quickly." Jisung pouted slightly, confusion glistening in his eyes.  
"Says the one whose heart beats like as if you're running a marathon just from me being close to you. Do you really think I didn't notice you almost drooling when you woke up and saw me for the first time?" The witch chuckled, teasingly placing one hand underneath the younger males chin.  
"I don't believe in love at the first sight!" The mage said, slapping the older males hand away.  
"But your heart says something else. I'm gonna exchange your bandages and then go into my own room to work on the cure, it's worth it a try if my fastly beating heart is already enough to finish the cure." Minho smiled, pulling the mages hand away from his chest. He stood up and grabbed new bandages and compresses from the nightstand, exchanging the soaked, old ones quickly. The witch did what he said and quickly left the room, leaving the younger male alone.

Jisung only watched what the older male was doing, biting his lips at the sight of his injuries. Minho was good at what he was doing, really good, he had to admit. Sure, the witch hadn't healed all of his injuries but in exchange he had the pretty witch take care of him like a personal nurse, the mage felt as if he was in heaven, having out of all people Minho take care of him so lovingly.  
_'Wait what am I thinking? I'm gonna leave if Minho succeeds at making the cure for mom, I'm not gonna stay here! But he's so perfect and loving, how he woke up from my heartbeat alone was so cute..Minho is so cute...And beautiful, how can someone be so gorgeous and ethereal like Minho? How is he even real? He's making my heart beat so fast, how am I supposed not to faint when he smiles at me!?'_ , The mage thought, biting his bottom lip harshly as he realized how lovestruck his thoughts had become.  
"Stupid squirrel!" He shouted, hitting both of his cheeks with the palms of his hands.

"Jisungie is everything okay? I heard you shout, did something happen?" Minho asked, the door of the room wide open. His expression literally screamed worry.  
"I'm falling in love with you even though I didn't want to, of course nothing is okay!!" The blonde screamed, slapping one hand right onto his mouth as he realized what he had just said.  
"You stupid little squirrel..." The witch whispered, yet loud enough for Jisung to hear.  
"I already thought I'd need to cast a spell in order to make my soulmate fall in love with me." He chuckled softly, closing the door behind himself. The witch was holding a small bottle with a purple liquid, what Jisung assumed was the cure for his sick mother.  
"Soulmate? You believe in stuff like that?" The mage asked, disbelief in his eyes.  
"I didn't until you showed up here. Sungie I have the cure for your mother here. But it wasn't enough. Heartbeats only aren't enough, I can't finish it." The older male said quietly, placing the bottle on the nightstand.

"Jisung it hurts me that you tried to play with my emotions just for a cure. Do you want me to try harder that I can finish it or do you want me to kick you out in this terrible condition you are in right now? I know that it sounds cruel to literally sell your heart to a stranger but that's the price for having me sell mine to you. Make love with me right here and now that I can finish the cure.", The brunette said with a serious tone, sitting down right on the mages lap.  
"Minho I hope you know people will call it unhealthy what we have?" Jisung whispered, placing his hands on the older males shoulders.  
"I know but I'm willing to go through all of this for you. You're my soulmate after all." The witch answered, pulling one hand of the mage away from his shoulder.  
"What is with this whole soulmate stuff Minho? It makes less sense than love at the first sight." The blonde pouted, taking the witch's hand into his.  
"Can't you see this? That small string on your pinky that is thinner than a hair, can't you see it? It's connected to mine." He giggled, gently intertwining their fingers on the hands they were holding.

"I can't see anything but I must admit that it's hella cute how convinced you sound." The shorter male giggled, placing the hand, that had rested on the witch's shoulder, on his chest.  
"Your heart is beating fast again... Fine. I give up, my heart belongs to you Minho, in return yours is going to belong to me. _Make me yours._ " He whispered, placing his forehead on the taller males shoulder.  
"So you're finally giving in...I'm sorry I lied to you Jisung. The last required ingredient of the cure wasn't my ability to love. The last ingredient is our love. The love of a blood related and of the creator of the cure. And since you're her heir it required your love. I'm sorry that things have went this way and I'm aware of that all of this is unhealthy. But I'm not going to stop now. You've basically signed a contract with your words. Your heart belongs to me and mine to you, this is going to last a lifetime until we grow old and grey. I promise I'll love you like nobody ever did, please don't be mad at your mother for having planned all of this. She sold your heart and virginity to me who is selling you my heart and the cure in return." Minho spoke, placing one hand on the back of the mages head.  
"I can't hate you for this, because no matter what decision my mother has made for me, it always was the best. Just please don't hurt me, I'm new to all of this." The mage whispered weakly, placing his arms around the older male's neck.

"Anything for you, princess, I'll be gentle for you.", The witch purred, cupping the counger male's cheeks gently.  
"May I?" He asked quietly, eyes flickering down to the mage's lips. Jisung just nodded, closing his eyes quickly. Their lips met, gently melting against each other. Jisung parted his lips slightly as he felt the sweep of a tongue on his bottom lip, feeling how Minho entered his mouth with his tongue, exploring the wet cavern before eventually pulling away, a string of salvia still connecting the two males.  
"That was...Hot.", The mage whispered shyly, looking at the witch with lidded eyes and slightly swollen lips.  
"I can give you more than that princess. Say, did you also read books about making love? I want to know if I should keep your first time all vanilla or if you would like me to do it a bit _kinkier._ ", Minho rasped against the younger male's ear, smirking a little bit as a rosy blush appeared on the mage's cheeks.  
"Vanilla is boring, m-master...", Jisung whispered, pouting slightly. Minho raised an eyebrow up, smirking even more.  
"Oh so you have a master kink? That's cute, my little baby squirrel. You better remember this title, because you'll be screaming it later.", He purred gently, pressing his lips against the younger's plump ones again. The witch pulled away as he heard the blonde moan, chuckling lightly.

"Enjoying it princess? I can give you much more if you just _ask_ for it.", Minho smiled softly, placing his pointer finger on the mage's bottom lip.  
"M-Master, _please_ , I-I need you...", The blonde whispered in embarassment, doe eyes shimmering darkly. The witch let out a small laugh before pulling the oversized shirt the younger was wearing up a bit, letting his hands roam over the chest of the mage until his fingers brushed the sensitive buds on the male's ches, causing him to moan again.  
"You're such a filthy little princess for master, are you?", The witch purred raspily, tugging the shirt off of the younger's body.  
"Y-yes master, I'm a filthy p-princess for you." Jisung whispered, feeling how the older male pressed him down against the bed.  
"Tell me what you want princess...And maybe I'll give it to you.", Minho said, watching the younger boy squirm underneath him. He looked cute like this, so helpless, so pathetic, so _fuckable._  
"I-I want you to take my innocence away, rip my heart into pieces and put it together all over again, master.", The mage said with every tiny bit of confidence he could summon up.  
"Do you still want me to be gentle with you, princess?", Minho asked gently, pressing a soft kiss to the younger's cupid bow.  
"P-Please, I want to be able to treasure this memory and not remember the pain of my life, m-master.", The blonde answered quietly, letting one hand find its way into the brunette's soft hair.

"Alright I'll be gentle for my beautiful little princess. Don't hold back your moans, I want to hear you.", The witch whispered gently, moving down to take one of the mage's pink nipples into his mouth, gently sucking on it.  
"M-More, please master, t-this is so good!", Jisung whined out, looking at the witch with half lidded, darkened eyes. The older male responded quickly, pinching the other bud with two fingers.  
"You're so desperate for my touch, such a desperate baby squirrel~", Minho purred, quickly leaning in to suck on the other nipple, smirking to himself as he heard the mage moan sweetly.  
"Master, please stop, t-this is enough, I _want_ you!", The blonde cried out, sounding beyond desperate. Minho chuckled softly, moving off of the petite boy. He pulled the pants of the mage gently off of his legs, careful not to hurt his knees.  
"Spread your legs princess, as wide as you feel comfortable with.", The brunette ordered with a firm voice, smirking satisfied as the mage obeyed immediately.

"Don't even try to touch yourself princess. Just moan for master.", Minho rasped, placing a few kisses on the mages soft thighs. He gently bit the flesh, sucking on it until a purple mark started to form on the male's skin. The witch hummed satisfied and repeated the process, sucking even harsher whenever he heard the younger's needy moans.  
"M-Master, I can't stand this much longer, l-let me cum!" The mage choked out in a broken sob. Minho looked up at him, letting out a giggle as he saw the younger male look at him with teary eyes. He gently grabbed the blonde's thighs, pressing a kiss to the tip of his throbbing member before moving down to look at the blonde's hole.  
"Be a good boy and cum just from your master's tongue buried inside of your hole.", The witch whispered huskily, licking one long stripe over the mage's hole before gently letting his tongue tease at the younger's entrance.  
"O-Oh, t-that feels good, k-keep going please, M-Master!", Jisung cried out, bucking his hips upward to grant the elder more access to his hole.  
"So needy, that's cute.", Minho purred, gently letting his lips brush the mage's puckering hole before eventually pushing his tongue inside, his lips pressing against the rim of muscles.

"Master please!!", The mage moaned out loudly, legs shaking weakly from the stimulation. Minho smirked against the youngers hole, pulling his tongue out only to push it back in even deeper. The blonde began to squirm weakly, slightly moving his hips to allow Minho to push in deeper. He grabbed the older male's hair, hands clutching strings of the silky brown hair desperately.  
"A-Ah it's s-so good!", Jisung whined, letting out a much louder moan as he felt the witch's tongue hit a certain bundle of nerves, making him see stars. The brunette smirked against the younger's hole, trying to find that spot again and again, groaning a little as he heard the mage's high pitched moans over and over.  
"I-I can't h-hold back anymore...", The blonde whimpered out weakly, his hole tightening as a white liquid shot out of his throbbing erection, white strings of cum landing on the witch's hair and his clothed back. Minho smirked satisfied, pulling away from the younger's hole.  
"Such a good boy, you came just from your master's tongue, you're so good just for me~", The older male purred gently, kneeling between the mage's legs to look down at his face.  
"You should look at yourself, your cute little cock throbbing weakly, your own cum painting your beautiful tan skin.", Minho laughed, massaging the blonde's thighs a little bit.

"Master, I-I _need_ you!", Jisung moaned out, looking at the older male with lust filled eyes.  
"What does my beautiful princess need?", The witch asked, quickly beginning to undress himself as well.  
"I need your cock, master, I need it inside of me, fucking me until I see stars and can only scream your name!", The mage screamed out, legs trembling as the elder eventually revealed his toned chest and rock hard member.  
"You're so needy princess, such a pathetic little slut for master's cock~", Minho purred huskily, placing three of his fingers on the younger male's lips.  
"Suck. I want you to coat them completely princess.", He whispered, moaning in satisfaction as he felt the blonde's tongue swirl around his fingers, coating them in salvia evenly. He pulled them out after a while, grabbing his own member in a quick motion. The witch threw his head back slightly as he coated his member in the mage's salvia, a few quiet moans escaping his luscious lips.

"S-Stop the preparations and take me already master!", Jisung cried out loudly, his whole body shaking in anticipation.  
"Alright princess, you'll get what you want.", The witch chuckled, pressing his lips against the younger male's lips. He quickly lined himself up against the younger's hole, pushing his member past the clenching muscles of the mage's rim.  
"A-Ah, yes, please, i-it's so good master!", Jisung moaned loudly, twining his arms around the older male's torso.  
"F-Fuck, you're so tight, so good for master, princess...", The witch groaned, waiting for the younger to adjust to his size before beginning to thrust into his clenching lover.  
"I-It's so good, I l-love you master!" Jisung moaned, digging his nails into the witch's back.  
"Damn it I love you too princess, you're so good for me.", Minho groaned, pressing his lips against the tan skin of the mage's neck, biting down until the skin turned slightly purple.

"Ahh, yes! More, i-it's so good!" The blonde screamed, throwing his head back to grant the witch more access to his neck. Minho smirked, pressing a few soft kisses along the male's neck, feeling the mage squirm underneath him as his lips met a certain spot.  
"Oh? Is that your sweet spot princess? Your moans are so loud when I kiss it~", Minho cooed, harshly biting down on the spot what made the mage underneath him squirm and scream. He sucked on the spot, placing his hands on the younger male's hips to hold him in place.  
"Master p-please, hah, stop holding b-back!", Jisung moaned, looking at the older male with half lidded, lust filled eyes.  
"Don't complain if it hurts later on princess.", The witch whispered dangerously before speeding up his thrusts, locking lips with the mage again. He used the next moan of the younger male as an opportunity to slide his tongue into the mage's mouth. Minho moaned quietly as he felt the walls of the mage tightening around him, focussing on finding the younger's prostate. He let out a satisfied groan as the blonde's walls tightened when he hit that one spot, pulling away from the kiss.

"You're so tight princess, you're so perfect.", The witch said huskily, pressing kisses along the younger's jawline while he roughly thrusted into his ass, making sure to hit the prostate with every thrust. The younger just moaned loudly, leaving scratch marks on the older male's back.  
"Fuck, your moans are putting porn stars to shame princess...", Minho groaned, taking the younger's member into one hand while still thrusting into the mage.  
"You're hard again, does it pleasure you this much to have my cock shoved down your ass?", The brunette rasped, teasingly stroking the younger male's length.  
"I-I love having y-your member i-inside of me, m-master, i-it's so good!", Jisung moaned brokenly, needily thrusting into the witch's hand.  
"Damn you're so needy princess.. You really enjoy this, huh?", The witch whispered, pressing his thumb against the slit of the younger's member. He felt how the younger suddenly bucked up his hips to create more friction, chuckling as the blonde let out desperate whines.  
"Master I'm close, p-please..", The mage sobbed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Aw princess, do you want to cum that badly? Beg for it~", Minho purred seductively, letting go of the younger's member.  
"Master p-please, let me cum, I b-beg you! It hurts so much, master please, I'll do everything you want, just please let me cum!", The younger male cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks from the sudden lack of friction.  
"Alright, but just because your begging was so cute.", The witch grabbed the younger male's member again, stroking it in the same rythm as his thrusts. The mage's walls suddenly tightened, white liquid painting their stomaches just the blink of an eye later. Minho watched the blonde ride out his orgasm, smiling to himself at the thought that he and only he was able to mess the mage up like that. He kept stroking the younger male, milking him dry with firm yet gentle strokes.  
"You're so good princess, so good for your master... Fuck, you're so tight, I-I'm close...", The brunette choked out, feeling his climax approach quickly. He quickly kissed the younger male, speeding his thrusts up for a last time before he felt something in his abdomen tightening, burying his member deep inside of the mage's ass as he eventually came.

"Master this felt so good, t-thank you...", Jisung whispered quietly, weakly putting one hand on the back of Minho's head. Said witch was breathing heavily as he rode out his orgasm, small groans escaping his lips as he calmed down.  
"You were amazing princess, so good for me... You look so hot like this, having my cum flowing out of your clenching hole, hickeys all over your neck and your chest having cum all over it... Makes me almost want to take you again, but you must be exhausted, I'll let you rest. Did you enjoy this very first time?", Minho asked gently, wiping some cum off of his lover's nose.  
"Y-Yes I enjoyed it master, it was so good, I'd love to repeat this one day.", The mage whispered, smiling at the brunette on top of him.  
"Come let's get you all cleaned princess.", Minho chuckled, standing up quickly. He hooked one arm underneath the mage's thighs and one arm around his torso, carrying him bridal style. The blonde squeaked in shock, clinging onto the witch firmly. Minho laughed softly at the reaction, carrying the younger male into the bathroom, where he put him down on a counter, placing his hands on the mage's knees. Jisung could only witness the witch whisper words in a foreign language until the pain in his knees was suddenly gone, the older taking the bangades off to reveal his completely healed knees.

"Sorry that I just fixed them now princess, I couldn't work on two things at the same time.", The witch apologized, letting warm water into the huge bathtub.  
"S-So the cure is done now?", The blonde asked weakly as the older male gently placed him in the bathtub, stepping into it as well to wash up too.  
"Yes it is princess, it's all done.", He chuckled, beginning to gently wash the younger's body.  
"Could you call me by my name again? P-Please...", The mage requested shyly, finding comfort in the older male's gentle touch.  
"Alright Jisungie. Want to bring your mother the cure when we finished our bath?", Minho asked softly. The blonde just nodded, smiling a little bit.  
"Turn around Minho, I want to wash your back.", Jisung giggled, waiting for the older to follow his request. The witch let out an amused hum and turned around, his back facing the young mage. The blonde let out a gasp, his face heating up as he realized that the scratches on the witch's back were all his fault.

"Oh my- Minho I'm sorry, the scratches must hurt...You were rough, I didn't notice that I scratched your back like this!", The younger shouted, only for the older male to turn back around and gently peck his lips.  
"Calm down, it's okay. It doesn't hurt, I'm fine.", He chuckled, continuing to wash both of their bodies clean. As he was done Minho quickly stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around his waist, disappearing for a moment and coming back with clothes for both of them. The witch gently helped the mage to stand up and began to dry his fragile body with a towel.  
"I love you Minho." The blonde said after a while, smiling cutely as he was getting dressed.  
"I love you too Jisung." The witch replied, getting dressed as well. He pecked the younger male on the forehead, dragging him back into the bedroom where he grabbed the small glass bottle.

"It's rose red now, that means that it's done.", Minho smiled, opening his arms for the mage.  
"It better work or else I'll get mad.", The shorter of the two pouted and limped into the witch's embrace.  
"What are we even?" He asked quietly, looking up at the brunette with wide doe eyes.  
"Whatever you want. We can be friends with benefits or lover, just what you want.", The witch replied, smiling gently.  
"Lovers is it then. S-So I can call you my boyfriend now, right?", Jisung asked. The older nodded, cupping the smaller males cheeks tenderly.  
"I hope you aren't mad that this relationship was created on a such unhealthy way.", Minho whispered, smiling sadly.

"The really interesting love never is healthy in the novels I've read. Those healthy relationships that were created through two individuals meeting and falling in love with each other are boring. Love that was created through unfortunate circumstances always is much more interesting. You're messing up my perfect yet boring life completely, but what can I do? It's already too late for me to opt out of this, I've fallen too hard.", The blonde giggled, lifting his head to look at the witch.  
"Yeah it's already too late Jisung. If you wanted I could let you go, but that would cause your heart a lot of pain. It belongs to me now after all.", Minho chuckled weakly, his expression as if he was regretting deeply what had just happened.  
"But yours would hurt too if I left you. I can't do that Minho. I'm gonna stay by your side, since this is what my mother has planned and since I really really like you!", The mage pecked the older male on the lips, smiling widely.

"No need to rush anymore, we'll take things slowly Sungie. If you want then we can go on dates to get to know each other properly, I'd love to know more about you.", The witch whispered, pulling the younger male closer to his chest.  
"That sound good Minho, we're doing this a bit out of order but as long as I'll get to stay with you, then I'm okay. We should bring the cure to my mom now." The blonde giggled softly, looking up at the taller male.  
"Yeah we should. Snuggle as close as you can Sungie, I'm going to teleport us." The witch said, quickly placing his hands on the mages hipbones as Jisung wrapped his arms around his neck.  
"You're still as beautiful as the moon." The mage whispered shyly, a rosy blush adorning his squishy cheeks.  
"I know. I love you Jisung." Minho replied, smiling gently.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate if you could comment on this :'3


End file.
